The field of the invention is high fidelity loudspeakers and the invention relates more particularly to loudspeakers of the type used in automobiles and other motor vehicles. Such speakers are subjected to a considerable amount of vibration over and above the vibration created by the speaker system itself. The large jarring movements caused by, for instance, an automobile going over a large bump has created the need for a very secure support system.
With increased interest in high fidelity in automobile loudspeakers and with the limit in size inherent in automobiles, it has become common to provide a speaker system which has one or more smaller speakers mounted within the speaker cone of the largest speaker. Typically, such smaller speakers have been mounted on a bridge which has four arms which pass to the outer edge of the large speaker and which are affixed to the frame of the larger speaker. This has at least two disadvantages. First, it is esthetically unpleasing and, second, it blocks a relatively large amount of the surface area above the largest cone which inhibits the passage of sound from the largest cone.
A preferable approach has been used which calls for the mounting of the smaller speaker or speakers on a pedestal which passes through the moving coil of the largest speaker. Typically, the smaller speaker or speakers are glued or otherwise affixed to a frame which is held to the pedestal by a nut and bolt arrangement. While this provides excellent sound, it has a substantial drawback in that the smaller speaker often turns and becomes loose with respect to the support pedestal and sound distortion results.